Finding the right girl
by ncistiva4evarule
Summary: based off Sandblast Tony thinking about the conversation he had with Jeanne and finding the right girl and how the right girl has been front of his eyes the entire time


**Finding the right Girl**

**Hey guys so I watching NCIS season 4 Sandblast and when Tony said he was looking for the right girl it got me thinking so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the characters<strong>

It was late for team Gibbs they failed to capture Sharif but stopped the bomb blast at George Town Promenaded. Tony only one in the Bullpen Gibbs was in MTAC with the Director McGee was with Abby down in her Lab and Ziva he didn't know where she went must of gone home. Tony left with his thoughts was thinking about his date the other night with Jeanne thinking about the conversation they had finding the right girl.

Tony thoughts automatically went to Ziva the first time he met her he was intrigued by her when she asking him if was having phone sex the exotic beauty who intimidated him. Then she joined the team he didn't like her at all it felt like she was replacing Kate. He didn't want her part their team he was trying make her stay miserable like her first case with team Gibbs making her crawl around in the garbage during the Civil War Case.

But After a while he got to know her that she's not that fun heartless assassin he thought she was. He got to know her after Gibbs decided to retire they spent a lot time together after work watching movies so she can get accustomed to pop culture and broke rule 12 a couple of times.

After Gibbs returned their weekly movie night stopped then he started dating Jeanne and working the director. He feels that there's a strain in their friendship because he has to keep working undercover for the director. He knows that she is worried about him thinking that he has the plagued it breaks heart that he has to lie to her.

As he remembers telling Jeanne the he looking for the right girl and he was confident every day that that right girl is right in front him where sits at his desk and after following her in that warehouse where she was diffusing the bomb he was scared that he was going to lose her. His thoughts were interrupted by someone

"Dinozzo what are you still doing here?" Gibbs asked

"Oh hey boss I was just finishing my report and was about email it to you" He said

"Well email it to me then go home we have the weekend off" Gibbs said

"Ok see you Monday boss" he said entering the elevator

Once he got in his car he was driving home when he decided take a detour and driven in the other direction.

Once he got to his destination he walked down the hall to the apartment he needed he knocked on the door. The door was opening to find a suprised Ziva who was wearing a tank top and shorts on the other side.

"Tony what are you doing here? what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

Instead of answering her he just walked up and kissed her with all his passion for her and she kissed him back they stopped until they needed air he rested his forehead against hers

"What was that for" she asks trying to catch her breath

"You're the one" he says

"The one what" she says

"You're the one I'm looking for" he says she just looked at him confused

"I love you Ziva and your definitely worth dying over" he said smiling at putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

"Technically you said my breast weren't worth dying over" she giving him a sly smile as she puts her arms around his neck

"Oh trust me they are definitely worth dying over" he said kissing her

"Then we'll see about that hhmm" she said kissing him back lifting her up carrying her to her bedroom making passionate love to each other all night long knowing that they have the entire weekend to themselves Tony knowing that the right girl was next to him her head on his chest sleeping that she Ziva David is the Girl for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like this story I was something I needed to get off my chest from watching the season 4 DVD so please review. <strong>


End file.
